The Master Wars
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: The end is near. A mysterious entity and his Pokémon from an extinct region comes to life to bring revenge to all life. It is up to Ash, Pikachu and company to unite all Pokémon masters for one giant battle, including the legendary Pokédex Holders. This is "Infinity War" in the Pokémon world.
1. Chapter 1: The Rise of the Extinct

It has arrived. There is no turning back.

On a dark night, an explosion trembles on the secluded Sinnoh satellite headquarters of Team Rocket. The siren sounds as the operational Team Rocket grunts rush to the scene where the explosion occurred. An emergency system has been commenced to avoid public notice. The fire brigade hurtles to the scene. The rest control the rage of panic from their Pokémon. It is chaos.

Team Rocket's ruthless leader, Giovanni, arrives in the site via a helicopter. His party does not mind the rubble falling from the sky. Upon his arrival, a thick cloud of smoke occupies the vicinity. It is an opportune time for Giovanni to arrive when the damage is still minimal.

Matori expects Giovanni's immediate arrival, and she briefs him, "Giovanni, sir, we're expecting worse from Project: Olympus."

"Any signs of progress from the creature?" he sternly asks, walking towards the blast site.

"We detected sensitivity to electrical energy. We conducted several tests, starting from small amounts of conductivity."

"So where's the destruction coming from?"

"It's getting unstable. We assume it is overkill from the large percentage of power in the Pokémon. But we trace its cognitive motor skills. We found out that it's communicating. And somehow receiving power."

Matori is able to brief Giovanni sufficiently as the two of them walk past fleeing grunts and arrive at a large hangar, doubling as a laboratory for their Project: Olympus. The scientists assigned try to ease the situation, as with other grunts.

Giovanni observes upon the test subject, concealed on a warehouse that is almost at the brink of collapsing. The subject, a presumed Pokémon fossil with its flaky but thick preservation shell, has the appearance of a giant cuttlefish with two reptilian legs and ten claws on its chest. The creature is encased on a giant glass tube. But its signs of recuperating consciousness from the power cause minor and major power trips. "Impressive it can enhance the ability to accumulate power from itself," he utters. "You will never know the capability of true ancient Pokémon. That is why I start this initiative in the first place. Where's the other fossil?"

"Right here, Giovanni." Matori then shows the Team Rocket boss to the other fossil. But this time, it is authentically encased on a hard shell. The scientists assigned to it try to determine the materials that make up the shell, but none prevail. It is left encased on a more stable glass tube.

"Any signs of life?" Giovanni asks.

"None, sir. Not a single heat signature. But it is hollow. It must be a pure Pokémon fossil."

The ruthless leader approaches the fossil sample in awe and grace. Even though he is provided something that is close to a rock, he sees potential beyond it. "It only means one thing: a true power concealed by the passage of time."

"And a relief that it is in our immediate possession."

"Was it not?"

"It was almost taken by a child."

"Who?"

Matori then points to a large metal box encasement that contains Sinnoh trainer Barry, leaning to the left-side metal wall.

"What's that kid doing in the sight?"

"We found him at the dive site. Where the fossils are."

Barry overhears what the two Team Rocket superiors are talking about. In response, he charges towards the metal bars that imprisoned him. " Hey Team Rocket, you won't get away with this! I found the fossils first! I deserve the credit!"

"If you could avoid a clearly restricted area, juvenile," Matori replies.

"How would I know that it is a restricted area?" Barry retaliates. "Would you put up illegal signs that say 'Not any of your business on this point'?"

"I suggest you pipe down, child," Giovanni replies. "There is no jurisdiction for you to be here."

"What do I need for that for…whatever it is you are talking about?" Barry then pleads, "Just give me my Pokémon and my fossils back."

"Quiet down! You have no authority to question."

"Well yes I do! I just heard all of you chatting about that ancient Pokémon with hidden powers."

Giovanni easily gets irritated with the trainer. Thus he orders Matori, "That boy has seen enough. Take him away and make sure that memory gets extracted from his mind."

However, it is all interrupted when a wire short-circuits, causing a chain reaction to corresponding wires. The system gets hampered and the power destabilizes as heavy electrical current is absorbed towards the mollusk-like creature.

The creature starts to move its arms that, but its eyes are still closed. It thumps its claws trying to break out from the glass tube, sending the grunts to full alert.

The creature roars. Its disturbance causes trembling in their makeshift computer systems and on the warehouse ceilings. And BOOM! An explosion bursts in the warehouse. The entire area is trembling from top to bottom. The highest alarm is sounded to the entire compound.

"Take that monster away!" Giovanni orders heatedly. "We don't want anyone outside to know of our operations here!"

But it is too late for the Sinnoh grunts as the encased ancient Pokémon unleashes a Volt Switch that gets absorbed to the power units of the warehouse and overloads the entire system. The rest of the people stationed in the warehouse flee in fear.

The fossil Pokémon then breaks out of the tube with its ten limbs and approaches the other shelled fossil. The other grunts fire at the creature and send out Mightyenas and Bronzong to injure it. But the Pokémon retaliates with a Wild Charge attack to its enemies, finishing them off easily. The Pokémon are left injured, and the grunts place them back into their Pokéballs. It unleashes a Psycho Boost move that send a shockwave that paralyze the incoming threat.

Giovanni and Matori are pushed at well. A piece of metal debris exactly hits the locks to Barry's metal encasement, and he immediately breaks out and searches for his Pokémon

As it finally reaches the fossilized shell, the attacker presses its limbs to the shell that disintegrates the hollow, organic encasing into flakes. In a rare circumstance from its initial menacing states, the creature leans its head closer to that of the true content of the shell.

Out of the fossil comes a petrified human figure. Its left arms held a staff. And its right hand held a sword where it pointed to the front. It is almost like a monument on his stance.

The Pokémon presses its central limbs to the head of the frozen human. Giovanni sneaks in discretely from being covered in rubble to witness the creature reviving the figure from its fossilized state. He can only witness the moment that a strong Pokémon revives his master.

And with that, the figure comes to life once again. His appearance is of a tall stature. His locks are of crimson red, his body is brawn, his skin is fair, his arms are built and his attire is at full armor. (For real world referencing, he has the resemblance to well-known Russian Premier Leader Joseph Stalin.) As his body revives from the petrification, he falls to the chest of the ancient Pokémon, as the latter catches it with its invertebrate arms and revives it master with its powers.

Immediately, the man wakes up but immediately catches breath from what transpired. He looks upon to his Pokémon and utters, "Caliban…"

The Pokémon rumbles on its teeth.

The figure then notices the destruction around him and his Pokémon. His eyes cannot fathom the degree of ruin that they have suddenly stumbled upon. "What kind of realm have we stumbled upon? Where is this?!" Disillusion is what crossed him, how a man fossilized for a long period of time unknown, now revived and breathing in a new era. He is still blinded by his time.

But then he remembers what happened most recent from his ancient past. "It was his doing. It was their doing. They never hear our side. Never. But now, they will…"

Suddenly, Giovanni has his Persian used Hyper Beam against the two revived fossils. But the attack deflects towards the Persian. Luckily, the master and his Pokémon are able to dodge the ricocheting Psychic attack to a piece of burning rubble.

"Such a wit move, considering my Pokémon is a Psychic type," the figure says.

"I do not plan to attack. But look at what you have done," Giovanni replies about the destruction occurring to them.

"It is not of my obligation that I and my Pokémon would have to arrive at this period of time."

Just by indicating that clause triggers a suspicion for the Team Rocket boss. "Who are you?"

The figure then towers over a bruised Giovanni. "This would be a perfect time to acknowledge my presence. That if you do not, let the rest of the world acknowledge the return of a glorious realm that they have shunned. They said it is treachery; I believe it is life for the Pokémon world. I am Tamerlane of Ratma."

At the mention of just the name of that obsolete region, Giovanni is stunned. "What?! Ratma…?"

Barry, crawling from the rubble, overhears this. "Ratma?"

"You have been warned, warlord." Abruptly, the ancient Pokémon Caliban used a Teleport move that sends it and its master away from Giovanni's sight. But the effect is Psyshock that sends a final blow to the Sinnoh Team Rocket headquarters.

Meanwhile, half of the grunts are able to flee the island through helicopter and boat. But the rest are trapped in the island.

However, Barry is able to overcome the smoke and the ruins, and locate his Pokéballs. Yet, when he locates it on a collapsed desk, they are still strapped to Matori, who is unconscious. "Man, why does this happen? And why things happen in peril?"

Nevertheless, he carries Matori and has her cling on his Empoleon's back. "Alright Empoleon! To Professor Rowan!" With that, Empoleon surfs to the sea to take Barry and Matori for help. Barry could not turn his head back as the destruction of the island continues with a final explosion. He never knows what the fate of the other grunts becomes. He is only frightened of two things: what came to life and what is Ratma.

From a distance, Professor Rowan is conducting his daily observations when he spots the thick smoke coming from the location of the obscure Team Rocket island. "Hmmm never seen smoke that thick…"

Abruptly, his assistant frantically informs of news, "Professor! Barry's onshore! He needs you!"

Immediately, they drive to Barry's whereabouts. Upon arrival, they see him drag Matori out of the shore.

Barry sees them and quickly alerts, "Professor!"

"Barry, what happened?" Rowan asks.

"RATMA! RATMA!"

Immediately, the professor is puzzled. "What?" he replies.


	2. Chapter 2: Call for the Hero

In the land of Alola, trainer Ash Ketchum is at his firm stance on a field. His longtime pal and Pokémon best friend has its body crouched to the ground, almost waiting for a signal to strike. Ash takes a deep breath as a slow gust of wind blows to his hair.

"Are you ready, buddy?" he asks his Pokémon.

"Pika," it replies.

With brimming confidence, Ash commands Pikachu, "Alright! Use Iron Tail!"

At his master's command, on a single strike, Pikachu unleashes its Iron Tail move that cuts (on X-shaped form) towards a tree trunk in front of them. Given such impact, it slices through the tree and it falls towards its right side. That enables for the path below it to be cleared and unblocked by the tree.

"That should do the trick."

After that, his friends cheer for him. As it turns out, Ash showing Pikachu's Iron Tail is just for that purpose for the Alola gang, composed of Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Lillie and Lana, on an open van to pass through the trail.

"That's another wonderful showcase of Pikachu's powers," Sophocles remarks. "I can't wait to see more of that when you use your Z-ring again!"

"It's going to come," Ash implies. "But it won't be too soon for me and Pikachu to master it."

"Well, I'm sure you will do well when you two bond with your attacks," Lana says.

"Alright, get aboard now," Kiawe says. "We're going home."

With that, Ash and Pikachu board the van quickly, and the gang drives back to Professor Kukui's laboratory. The seven recently came from an excursion to an Alolan river town. After that, they decided to pass by the professor's lab to give him souvenirs.

Going there, the party stops at the front of the lab, just as Professor Kukui was about to get inside with some mail.

He hears the van stop by, and he greets them all. "Oh, never thought you would drop by here after your trip."

"We just can't help it!" Mallow exhilaratingly proclaims. "It was awesome! There's a lot to tell!"

"But don't know where to start…" Sophocles finishes her statement.

"Well, I am sure we can take the time inside," Prof. Kukui insists, which prompts for Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie to rush inside with the items they bought.

"Easy with the stuff," Kiawe says as he walks from behind.

Ash is about to step in, but Prof. Kiawe gives him a letter. "Hold on, Ash. I think this is for you."

"What is it?" he utters as he receives a golden envelope.

"From the looks of it, it may be something prestigious," Prof. Kiawe assumes before he steps inside with the rest.

With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash checks out the sender, which only labels as "For Mr. Ash Ketchum". Afterwards, he opens the letter, avoiding accidental peels on the envelops, and reads the contents while he walks to the gang inside.

" _To Ash Ketchum:_

 _Your performance as a Pokémon trainer, having traveled six regions and travelling to another, has impressed the International Pokémon committee. On this honor, we would like to invite you at our annual Pokémon Equinox Cup, where all the finest Pokémon trainers who have excelled in Pokémon Leagues and other sanctioned contests gather together to compete and showcase their training prowess to the world._ "

When Ash reads the letter, the gang suddenly pays attention to every word from the invitation.

" _…Contestants will be called to Twinleaf City in the Sinnoh Region. But the competition will be held at the newly opened Scarborough Island Arena at four days' time. The victor of the competition will receive the title of being an honorary Champion Master, an all-expenses paid trip around the Pokémon world on ten regions and the most valuable gem in the region, the Electric Gem._ "

Ash is overjoyed to receive such a magnificent news, while the rest of the gang joins along in this splendid occasion.

" _Please confirm your acceptance of this invitation by registering on our website. We hope to see you there, future victor._ " After reading the letter, Ash cannot help but express his anticipation to his friends. "Guys, I never believe a contest like this would…come…"

"Come on, Ash!" Mallow shows her support. "You have to say 'Yes!'"

"We can't wait to see you battle against other champions from other regions!" Sophocles adds.

"Well, I have to say but go for it," Kiawe advises him. "It would be an honor to see a trainer I know would face victors from the past."

While he may accept the prospect of participating on a contest involving Pokémon champions, Ash thinks about his attendance in Pokémon school. He then points to Professor Kukui, "But Professor, about school, if it may be possible…"

But Professor Kukui stops Ash from there, knowing what he will say. "I know Ash. It's fine."

"Really?"

Professor Kukui assuredly nods.

At that news, Ash exclaims, "Alright! Can't wait to battle on a contest again!"

"We are proud of you, Ash," Kiawe says.

Ash suddenly has an afterthought, regarding his Alola pals. "Although, since this is going to be a tough battle, I'm gonna need a team."

When they hear his request, the rest of the gang are speculating.

"Ash, are you saying…?" Lillie wonders.

"Professor, I can't battle alone. I'm gonna need a support team with me." He then subtly suggests to bring Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lillie and Lana for the ride, ignoring the implications that this is another excuse to bring his friends to a larger-than-life tournament.

"Professor, would you, if in case?" Sophocles asks Prof. Kukui. "We know there's school. But we would be honored to support Ash."

"Yeah," the rest agrees, with Kiawe being a little silent.

"I know. But you all still have school," Professor Kukui expresses his concern. "But, I can let you…"

Hearing that news, the rest celebrate in joy. "YEAH!"

But the Alolan professor finishes, "But I have a condition: each of you would need to submit a report about your travels and what you learned in the Sinnoh region."

Mallow, Lana and Lillie wince on the assignment. But Sophocles reacts otherwise, "Fair enough."

"Well, at least you guys get to tag along," Ash points out the silver lining.

"If that's the case Ash, if I may ask, how you may be able to strategize over a week?" Kiawe asks.

"Hmmm…" Ash wonders, "You're right. I need to start training right now. And also assembling my perfect roster of Pokémon. I need to return to Pallet Town again, and retrieve my other Pokémon from Professor Oak."

"Well, where do we start?" Lana asks.

And with such cinematic stance and tone, Ash states, "My friends and Pikachu, we start in Pallet Town! LET'S GO!"

But even in the middle of excitement, it has to be ruined by one flaw that Lillie pointed out. "Shouldn't you register first?"

Upon hearing that, Ash petrifies.

"You need to save your energy later," Kiawe advises him, "We have four days to go."

"Well, you're right," Ash sighs.

With that, the gang returns to sorting out their souvenir and reading the entirety of the invitation.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket continues their devious deed on spying on the twerps, in hopes of capturing Pikachu or any valuable item or Pokémon they might stumble upon. But the news about the Equinox Cup gains their interest now.

"Do you guys hear what the twerp said?" Jesse initiates.

"Yes, it seems news about being invited for a thing called Equinox Cup," James answers the obvious.

"Whatever it is, it might be another get-rich-quick scheme that we can take advantage," Jesse suggests. "Or another trap to set for our precious Pikachu."

"Then let's go to the details that the twerps are receiving, and then create a gigantic scheme to take the glory we wanted," Meowth enunciates, with Wobbuffet agreeing.

James then browses from a tablet he obtained somewhere to search about the Equinox Cup. "Oh look Jesse! It seems that the Equinox Cup invites Pokémon champions, including those who win the Pokémon leagues, for an all-out tournament. Prizes include an around-the-world trip, a title as Pokémon Champion and a rare item called the Electric Gem."

Hearing the word "Gem" triggers Jesse to get more interested. "Gem? What gem?"

James then points to the part of the article referring to the Electric Gem. "This," he explains. "It says it is a gem that separates from other power gems. And it holds all-inclusive power of an electric type Pokémon."

Jesse suddenly becomes exhilarated about the prospect of tracking down the twerps towards the Equinox Cup. "You're right! This is at our most advantage! Do you know what this means, James?"

"That if we outwit the twerps, we will get a perfect target on that gem?"

"More than that. It means that we will gain honor and fame and a perfect target to get that gem!"

"That's what I said!" Also suddenly, the tablet beeps, which is a notification from his Team Rocket account. James checks out his account's inbox to receive a news about the Team Rocket's Sinnoh headquarters being destroyed, and Giovanni and Matori being missing from the base. The culprit behind the attacks is still unknown, basing on the report. "Jesse, check this out. The Sinnoh base was destroyed. And the boss is missing. Also Matori, if you care."

"WHAT?! The boss is missing?" Meowth replies.

"The boss is missing?!" Jesse reacts as well.

"Yes…in Sinnoh," James confirms.

Picking up the pieces together, Jesse thinks this is a double whammy for the trio. "That's it! We could sabotage the twerp's cup thingamajig and rescue the boss from the attack and get Pikachu! Would that be something?"

James replies, "Yes Jesse, I know but…"

But Jesse ignores him and goes along, "That's why we strike now! Let's go, chums!" It is obvious from James' and Meowth's eyes that they find trouble on keeping up with Jesse's wish fulfillments. Nevertheless, Jesse keeps humming.

"Are we going to stow away again?" James asks.

"Well, at least it's better than not cornering the twerps," Meowth replies. And Wobbuffet agrees, "Wobbuffet!"

* * *

At the peak of anticipation, Ash and the gang prepare for their travel back to Kanto. Lillie has her high-end bags lined up. Lana packs her belongings and grooms Popplio. Sophocles retrieves the gadgets he needed for the trip, most especially as DSLR camera. Mallow throws her bags around and scatters her stuff for organizing. And Kiawe takes the time to learn about the Sinnoh region.

Ash, meanwhile, lines up his Alolan Pokémon to his bagpack.

Pikachu jumps on his bed, also in excitement.

"Well buddy, looks like we are up for another battle," Ash says.

"Pika! Pika!" it replies happily.

"Don't worry. We'll always have each other. Here goes nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush

Back at the damage area, the authorities are sent to investigate. Officer Jenny leads a navy squadron to the recovering area. Looker and Cynthia eventually make their way to the site and take over the investigation. They board a small navy boat where Jenny greets them.

"Officer Jenny, give us something useful," Looker commands.

"So far, there have only been traces of debris and metal remains," Officer Jenny relays the findings. "We suspected it to be a base. Or a secret compound."

"Any bodies recovered?"

"Negative, sir. Not a single Pokémon."

As they sail towards the site of the annihilated Team Rocket base, Cynthia's instincts kick in, ready for any assault.

"Zero traces of humans. Or Pokémon. What do you think?"

Cynthia has her eyes on the ocean. A clutter of debris is still floating on the sea. So, it is impossible to detect any human traces. Thus, she insists, "We have to dive below."

At her command, the law enforcement suits up in their scuba gear and brings out a squadron of Prinplups to head for an underwater search. Cynthia and Looker suit up as well, with the former given a Wartortle for the investigation.

As they dive to the site, dark smoke spews and mixes with the water. Looker navigates to one barge that is right in front of them. Cynthia steers her Wartortle below the barge.

"Looker, we need to light the way."

Looker then signals for several officers to light up the way using waterproof searchlights and mini-submersibles. Once the way has been cleared, they discover the submerged remains of the Team Rocket warehouse. Cynthia even notices an insignia.

"Team Rocket, how were they able to set up a headquarters here?"

"One way to find out." Looker then leads Jenny and the rest of the officers to the ruins below.

The warehouse ruins are those earlier that contained the experimentation room that held Caliban and his master Tamerlane. Thus, the search team traces the sunken remains of the devices used.

"Team Rocket must have been experimenting with Pokémon; that is certain," Officer Jenny deduces.

"Not just that," Cynthia says. She then shows them nearly cracked but glass plates, where the Team Rocket scientists wrote down their plans and mapped out the area. "They have been scanning the area."

"For what?" Looker asks.

The Sinnoh Champion notices a white mark from the glass. "This. Ratman site."

"Ratman, what is that?" Looker asks.

"Not sure." Cynthia then orders the team, "Quick, let's piece them together!"

In response, the law enforcement team searches around the submerged warehouse for the other parts of the glass. It is a strenuous task as some parts scatter around the site and several are dropped to the ocean floor. But with swift determination, the team succeeds in retrieving them and piecing them together. The end result is something that Looker and Cynthia could not believe in.

"What is it?" Officer Jenny queries them.

"It is the entire region," Cynthia ominously replies.

The glass formed was the entire Pokémon area that stretches from Kanto to Kalos to other neighboring regions. And in the middle parts of the map and the surrounding regions are labelled "Ratman site". But in the middlemost part of the map is labelled as "Ratma", with red arrows pointing at other regions.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Professor Rowan's laboratory, the renowned Sinnoh professor calms down Barry from the distraught that he faced earlier.

"Are you fine, lad?" Rowan asks him.

"Yeah…I guess so," Barry replies.

The professor sits beside him and pats him in the back. "Barry, it comes to this point that we would really need your help. And I need you to tell me everything that happened."

"I'm not sure," he hesitates, "I mean I made a mistake."

"Look, Barry, we all made mistakes. And sometimes, we can't forget about them. But you can set it aside for a while. Just tell us what happened."

At the edge of his breath, Barry finally resolves to sharing everything he knows from the destruction.

While that is going on, a 4x4 jeep hurtles towards the professor's laboratory in full speed. The driver is wearing a full explorer gear over his black attire. The radio on his car broadcasts the latest report about the Sinnoh blast (with the whereabouts and the people responsible being yet to verify). But when the reports mentions about Team Rocket, the driver quickly turns off the radio.

He parks immediately in front of the lab and gets down from the vehicle, revealing him to be up-and-coming Pokémon researcher Gary Oak. Since he is an apprentice of Professor Rowan, he instantly postponed his field work and headed to his lab to assist in the investigation.

Rowan's assistant briefs him, "Gary, great you could be here in the most opportune time. We had already sent a search team in the site. But we discovered that the site was covered by…"

Gary interrupts him and asks, "Where's the Team Rocket grunt you caught?"

Professor Rowan suddenly notices him. "Gary, my boy, you came."

The junior Pokémon Researcher then goes to him and shakes his hand in response. "Always my pleasure, professor. So what do we have?"

"Well, Barry here found her. He escaped from the site after being imprisoned."

"Oh, a brave trainer."

"It's all me," Barry brags. He then introduces himself to Gary, "Barry, son of Palmer, the Frontier Brain in Sinnoh."

"Oh, I heard a lot of good things from him."

"Yeah, such a cool dad." But his tone is not that confident.

"Alright, what's your story?"

Barry then exposits his entire story. "Look, I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just dove into the cove in just hopes I can see a hidden item. Then, I saw this giant fossil. I thought it was a Pokémon. So, I tried to pull it out, as well as this other rock thing that looks like a human. But Team Rocket showed up and snatched the fossils from me. And they locked me up. But weird thing is those fossils that were supposed to be mine came to life. They were really, really powerful. And they go boom. And they went bang! They were all over the place!"

But Gary calms him down from there. "Okay, take it easy. Just tell me what they are. Where do they come from?"

"I overheard from their leader, Giovanni, they were ancient Pokémon. They were trying to extract their power. But the two overpower them."

After getting the information that he needs, Gary confronts this to an ailing Matori, who is kept at watch inside an empty room. Her hands are cuffed to the table, leaving her with a glass of water and painkillers at her right. Gary sits right in front of her to address about the secret base. "Matori, it has been a while that Team Rocket would be prominent in such a catastrophe. I thought they would quit like some of the criminal groups in some regions. But now, you are here."

"Cut to the chase, and what do you want?" Matori harshly intervenes.

"Well, I thought you might not ask. Where is your boss?"

"Does it matter where's my boss now?"

"Just answer the question, Ms. Matori. We want to make this perfectly adequate in your part. Tell us your activity, and maybe we could set you free."

"Why would I buy into your game if in the end, you will just consider me a criminal?"

"You're not helping yourself, are you? You've been helping Giovanni for a long time, and you still have no idea where he is." Gary then shifts from becoming intrusive to being concerned. "Look, Ms. Matori, if you wish not to cooperate, tell us what do we need to know."

After hearing his request, Matori can only utter an ominous chuckle. "You know too much, grandson of Samuel Oak. It was so dedicated of you to honor your grandfather by investing on his place. Well, for that case, let me tell you something: I might not last long, neither are you or anyone else in this laboratory." From the other side of the room, everyone else overhears that claim. "The end has been unleashed. On that very point, the end shall appear right before them."

Professor Rowan quickly realizes that Matori is referring to the diving team sent to investigate on the side. He alerts them, "Rowan to Cynthia, over! Abort mission now! Abort!"

* * *

Back to the team, they document all of their findings with the use of cameras and detectors to place them in a digital file. However, a school of Remoraid suddenly sweeps right in front of them, distracting the team.

"What was that?" Jenny asks.

"Remoraids," Looker confirms. "But they are swimming to one direction."

Cynthia then reels out of the warehouse with the Wartortle to see if other Water Pokémon reacted the same way. Sure enough, they do, as more schools of Fish Pokémon flee away from the sunken base. "Looker, Jenny, we better move to the surface."

But suddenly, she overhears the sounds of screaming and panic from the sunken site. Right away, Cynthia goes back. "Wartortle, dive back in!"

When she returns, Cynthia witnesses an army of eel-like Pokémon puncturing to the chest of some team members. The Prinplups unleash Water Beams towards the eels, which become partially effective. However, they fight back and sting them until they are down.

That leaves her, Looker and Officer Jenny below.

As Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia insists to fight the demeaning Pokémon on her own. "Looker, Jenny, you better come back to the surface at once! I'll fight them off!"

"But Cynthia…" Looker replies.

"GO!"

At her insistence, Looker and Office Jenny quickly go back to the boat and head away from the site to alert the rest.

Meanwhile, Cynthia orders Wartortle to divert the eel Pokémon and lead them to a nearby cove. When they do, the Sinnoh Champion returns Wartortle and waits for the eels to strike.

The mysterious Pokémon at their most menacing hurtle their way to strike Cynthia, but the latter calls out Garchomp from its ball. "Garchomp, Poison Jab!"

And there goes Garchomp, beating the breaching eel Pokémon, one by one. It is not easy as some eels sting to its claws.

"Don't quick, Garchomp! We have world to save!"

Motivated, Garchomp leaps from the rocks and beats down the continuous schools of eels.

For the final blow, Cynthia commands, "And now, use Dragon Claw!"

At her command, her signature Pokémon unleashes a delicate move that knocks out the rest of the eels and sends them back to the ocean.

The partners take a rest from that swift encounter. "Where did those Pokémon come from? Come on, we better investigate."

But before the two could get off the cover, Tamerlane and Caliban teleport to the other end of the cove. The dark master is rather impressed at Cynthia's prowess.

"That is fascinating. You are one of the most instinctive trainers that beat my Pokémon," he says in a smooth way.

"You are the one responsible for the attack!" she deduces.

"How could you say? Just because I was able to conjure an army from a kind that your kind shunned away from."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Glad you may ask." He then slowly approaches her.

There is no escape for Cynthia, as behind her is already the ocean. Thus, she sends out Garchomp for another attack. "Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

But as Garchomp is about to charge, Caliban unleashes an energy ball towards the Pokémon that immediately knocks down the Dragon type.

"Return!" Cynthia commands. But before she can make a move, Tamerlane conjures a Z-move out of his very hands and combining with Caliban's power, controls Cynthia telekinetically so that they may bring her closer to them.

Cynthia tries to escape, to no avail. "LET. ME. GO."

"You are a unique girl," Tamerlane ominously utters. At the touch of his hand to her hand, the ruthless master receives information about the Pokémon world and everything that surrounds it. It is more of transmitting Cynthia's knowledge to Tamerlane without draining her knowledge.

But in the end, Cynthia ends up drained and traumatized. She also connected mentally to Tamerlane. "Who…are…you?"

But Tamerlane never responds, as he is self-absorbed on the knowledge he has. "Finally, the world is at my grasp." He then looks towards Cynthia. "And you get the dubious honor to witness how this world shall recognize what they have done to the Ratman region!"

At one snap, Tamerlane, Caliban and Cynthia vanish from thin air.


	4. Chapter 4: The Glowing

At the break of morning, Ash and company arrive at Pallet Town via ferry ride. They are fetched by Delia Ketchum, who encounters the entourage at the arrival area.

"How are my favorite trainers?" she greets them.

"Hello Mrs. Ash's mom!" Mallow greets her back.

"Hi mom!" Ash formally greets her, then gives her a hug.

"Well, hop aboard everyone! We don't have all day."

With that, Ash, Pikachu, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lillie and Lana climb aboard Mrs. Ketchum's jeep, and they head off to Professor Oak's laboratory.

"How's the boat trip, kids?" she asks them.

"It was fine, Mrs. Ketchum," Lana answers.

"Unfortunately, Sophocles here could not stop from nearly hurling at all of us," Mallow mocks.

"I was trying to fix the signal on my portable radar system," Sophocles defends. "I had to maintain a good focus."

"Well, it's not an excuse that we have to deal with your seasickness," Mallow replies.

Kiawe then switches the topic. "Anyways, I wonder what does the laboratory of the Kanto Professor Oak looks like."

"You will never regret stopping by there, that's for sure," Delia assures to Kiawe. "Speaking of which, Ash, the professor wants to show you something."

"What is that?" Ash replies.

"You'll see when we get there."

* * *

After a thirty minute drive towards Kanto's pristine surroundings and wide habitats for wild Pokémon, the gang arrives at Professor Oak's laboratory, where Tracey Sketchit stands by for the group.

"Oh, hello there, fellas!" Tracey welcomes the group.

"Tracey! It has been a long time!" Ash greets him back in overjoy, and then gives him a high five.

"Yeah, Ash. Long time, no see!"

"Still the best assistant to one of the best Pokémon scientists!"

"Well, assisting is one thing. But I'm better at sketching."

Ash then introduces the gang to Tracey, and vice versa. "Guys, this is Tracey. He is one of my good friends back when I was travelling around the Orange Islands. Tracey, these are Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe, Lillie and Lana. They are my good friends in the Alola region."

"Well, it is certainly good to meet you all," Tracey responds politely.

"The pleasure is ours!" the five of the Alolan companions respond.

"Hey Tracey, is Professor Oak around?" Ash asks.

"Why yes! He is just in the downstairs lab."

"Alright! I'll get to him!" With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash immediately rushes to Professor Oak's whereabouts, leaving Tracey with the Alolan companions.

"Okay, you guys must be famished on your trip," Tracey invites them. "Come on, let me give you something. And I'll give you a tour around."

Back at Ash, his excitement is so empowering from the anticipation of the Equinox Cup, since this allows him to recruit from his entire Pokémon roster. And thanks to his childlike glee, he immediately opens the door to Professor Oak's lab. "Professor Oak!"

As the young trainer stumbles upon him, the professor is at this study, examining a huge diamond. "Ash, keep it silent for the moment. Gently close the door behind you."

"Uhmm…okay." Ash then complies by slowly shutting the door.

Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and does careful crouching towards Professor Oak. "Pika…"

After Ash shuts the door, Samuel Oak removes his magnifying loupe to greet the young trainer. "Good to see you Ash for a long time."

"Yeah, it has been fun studying in the Alola region."

"And I heard the Pikachu has learned a new move."

"Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pikachu reacts.

"Yeah, it was tough to get there. But there we are; he learned the Electric Web."

"And for that accomplishment, I want to show you this." Professor Oak then points to the pinkish diamond that he was examining. "We found this in the deepest recesses of the Fiore jungle. Kind of mystifying on how we got to its destination. But we, scientists, know for the fact that this is a powerful gem of its kind, much like the Electric Gem."

"The Electric Gem? The grand prize of the Equinox Cup?"

"That is right. But this is a Fairy Gem. Once a Pokémon distributes its powers in it, it can possess all of the moves of a Fairy Pokémon, both Fairy types or not."

Ash is amazed from Professor Oak's explanation. He glances on the gem, attracted to its clear elegance and the way it reflects with light. He could almost feel the power that is possessed inside the gem. "Should I…?"

"As for the moment, Ash, we need to place it in safekeeping," Professor Oak warns him and then places the gem in a metal container with locks to hold the gem. "We do not know the extent of its powers yet."

"But for the Electric Gem?"

"That we already examined. You see, that is the first gem we discovered in the Sinnoh region. And we believe there are many others. There are eighteen types of Pokémon you see, and there maybe sixteen more out there. We have yet to know." Finally, Professor Oak has the gem sealed in a small wooden crate, and then to a metal case with stroller wheels. "Now Ash, I want you to take the gem to Professor Elm. He will be coming to Twinleaf City for the cup. I already sent him news about this. And he said he is willing to collaborate."

"So, I just need to deliver the gem to him?"

"Yes Ash. But be careful with it."

With that simple duty, Ash willingly accepts. "Well okay, Professor. You can always count on me."

"That's very good."

"Ohh yes, Professor Oak, how about my Pokémon?"

"Right! Your Pokémon, of course! The ones you will bring to the cup?"

"Well, I need a strategic team to help me through matches…"

With that said, Ash, Pikachu and Professor Oak leave the downstairs lab, in order to assemble Ash' roster of Pokémon that he will bring for the Equinox Cup.

But behind the laboratory, the Fairy Gem seemingly glows from inside the metal case. Its radiance escapes from its tightest opening. The shining light then blinks from the inside, as if it is giving out a signal to someone else.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Sinnoh region, the up-and-coming Pokémon Contest specialist Dawn is conducting trainings with her Pokémon, most prominently Mamoswine.

"Okay Mamoswine, Ice Beam!"

At Dawn's commands, Mamoswine unleashes its lethal move to knock down a wooden post in front of them. And with its sharp icicles, the post is torn to shreds.

"That's good," Dawn says in satisfaction.

"Are you sure that's enough for your training, Dane?" Lyra, who is watching with Khoury, asks.

"From other powerful trainers, maybe not but I am getting there," Dawn says optimistically.

"Hmmm…I suppose so," Lyra utters.

"Maybe since Mamoswine is a behemoth of a Pokémon, you can take advantage of its mammoth strength," Khoury suggests. "No pun intended."

"How could I test Mamoswine's size advantage?" Dawn asks.

Khoury then brainstorms for a moment. He looks around his surroundings for possible clues to help with Mamoswine's training. He then spots a boulder on the far right of his direction. "Bingo!"

With that, Dawn takes Khoury's suggestion, and the three of them, along with Mamoswine, head to the boulder to test the mammoth Pokémon's strength.

"Are you sure about this?" Dawn asks to them.

"Well, you will never know unless you try," Lyra replies. "Use Head Butt on Mamoswine, and let's see where it goes."

Dawn then finally faces her beloved Pokémon to assure of its capability. She could only muster compassion to ensure it is willing to take the challenge. "Are you sure about this, Mamoswine?"

Mamoswine then growls and nods eagerly.

And basing from that, Dawn gains confidence. But before that, she prepares her Z-ring, in case something happens. "Here we go. Mamoswine, charge to the boulder!"

With a roar on its lungs, Mamoswine heads to the boulder at full speed. At every stomp of its feet, a shield slowly forms on its head that allows an impactful Head Butt.

Feeling the right moment, Dawn commands, "Use Head Butt!"

A lot of energy has been added to Mamoswine's stamina to make a swift charge. With the amount of strength that it needs, Mamoswine finally strikes the boulder with a Head Butt.

Dawn, Lyra and Khoury are at shock with the impact.

Mamoswine then plunges through the boulder and makes it to the other side of the large rock. It makes a screeching halt after the impact. And all their eyes are laid on the impacted boulder. To their surprise, it gets obliterated to dust.

With that, the three of them rejoice at this sight.

"Mamoswine, we did it!" Dawn proclaims exhilaratingly, to which Mamoswine growls along in victory. "We can do it! I can feel it."

Abruptly, an enclosed jeep honks to the three. The window rolls down to reveal Barry in the front seat. "Dawn, are you up!"

"Just a minute!" Dawn says. Before she returns Mamoswine to its Pokéball, she utters, "Here we are, Mamoswine. Off to battling champions."

Mamoswine then cuddles its trainer's face.

"Hey…you did a good work. Take time to rest." With that, she returns Mamoswine to its ball.

Before she leaves, Lyra and Khoury give their goodbyes to their good friend.

"Well, here goes nothing," Dawn utters.

Lyra then embraces "Dane". "You kill it there in the arena. You're not just a Pokémon Coordinator. You're also a Champion."

"Yeah, we're with you," Khoury supports along.

"Thanks," Dawn expresses her gratitude.

With that, she grabs her bags and rides along with Barry on their way to Twinleaf City for the first course of the Equinox Cup.

"See you in the contest!" Lyra shouts to her as the jeep drives away. "You can kill it in the arena!"

"You don't mean that literally, do you?" Khoury asks his closest friend.

"Nahh, if I mean it, I would say it differently," Lyra replies with a conniving look on her face.

"I'm starting to be afraid of you, again."

"Oh I love you too, Khoury."

It only takes a day's travel to Twinleaf City. So, Dawn and Barry seize the time to ready their expectations for the anticipated Equinox Cup.

* * *

But from the secluded forested areas in Sinnoh, a hidden item starts to radiate from afar. Some bug Pokémon become attracted to the absolute radiance of the item. But they move afar when it starts to blink its blinding light. Much like the Fairy Gem, it sends out a message from its radiance, and reacts when it receives a correspondence.

The item is of rare insight. Its brilliance is crystal clear. The sharpness of its edges cuts to anything that falls. Its color is of rare jade. Its value is indescribable yet treasured. And its power is incomprehensible. This item is a Grass Gem, responding to the other gems.


	5. Chapter 5: Inception of an Invasion

On one drop of dew to her face, Cynthia wakes up. She does not recognize where she is. She could only see a soaking cavern around her with the sharpest stalactites and stalagmites imaginable. But before them, she notices metal bars in front of her. She is in a cage.

She bangs the metal enclosures in pursuit of answers. "Hello! Whoever you may be, get me out! You don't know what authority I have that I can lay on you."

Suddenly, a deep voice echoes through the walls of the cave. "What authority can you lay on me?" Tamerlane is lurking in the shadows. Its ominous presence sends shivers to Cynthia's spine. "What can your skills and your Pokémon can do about it?"

When upon mentioning about the Pokémon, Cynthia checks out her belt to find out her Pokéballs missing. "What did you do?! Where did you put my Pokémon?"

"Calm down, trainer," the ruthless conqueror says. "They are safe out of your hands."

"Who are you? What do you want from us?"

With a certain smoothness to his confidence, Tamerlane exposits, "Valid questions from the one they considered the Champion of Sinnoh. I wonder how you become the region's champion."

"It doesn't matter," Cynthia retaliates. "Who are you?!"

"I believe that you seek the truth. Thus, you shall soon witness it." With that, Tamerlane summons the monstrous Caliban. Cynthia is mystified at the ancient Pokémon's appearance that she is left stunned. "Caliban, teleport!"

At a second, the Pokémon transfers the three out of thin air towards a tall islet from a faraway ocean. Its rock composition has a rocky plain at the top, where the three are transported.

During the process too, Cynthia's cage disintegrated, setting her free from captivity but trapped with the two ancient beings. "Where have you taken me?"

Tamerlane takes a deep breath of relief, having arrived on the very area he wishes to be. "My home. It is everywhere you see."

"I only see an ocean," Cynthia replies.

"That is why you other region people are so blind that you think with such ambitious people, you condemn them," Tamerlane responds while he is facing towards the ocean.

"Why do you think you were condemned?" Cynthia takes this advantage to quickly but quietly carve out a spearhead from a pumice rock.

"You have a lot to know about."

"Yes I do." At that moment, Cynthia leaps out to strike Tamerlane with the spearhead. But Caliban sees this coming and controls her using a Telekinesis move. That move proves to be fatal that Cynthia drops from midair.

"Foolish."

"Why did you even take me here?"

"You shall see." Tamerlane then takes paces to the edge of the islet. He looks to the ocean below, embracing the crashing of the waves. Cynthia remains uncertain at what her captor's plans are, let alone what is the backstory of her captor. She could only witness her captor stand on the edge and wait for him to drop towards the ocean.

Tamerlane dives to the body of water, fully drowning himself to the ebbs of the vast ocean. He flaps his legs back and forth, going to deeper fathoms. At that point, the lack of oxygen and risk of hypothermia would lead a swimmer to redirect to the surface. But Tamerlane keeps plunging to the deep abyss.

Still paralyzed from the Telekinesis, Cynthia crawls towards the edge to see what Tamerlane is doing. "What do you think your master is doing?"

Caliban growls at the upset of threat coming from the Sinnoh Champion's voice.

Back on Caliban, after hundred fathoms below, he reaches the site of his beloved home, the Ratma region. Much like the infamous sunken continent Atlantis, Ratma was sunken to the ocean for reasons that have yet to be exposed by those who survived.

Tamerlane finds bliss at the sight of his home region. He then swims over it until he recovers the ancient temple that his ancestors have protected. The temple is pyramid in shape, akin to Mayan temples. At the top of it is a receptacle where it holds a specific gem for that temple. The ruthless conqueror then pulls the only gem that is functional for that matter: the Dark Gem. It is the most powerful gem for Dark types, wherein a Pokémon can gain all Dark type moves at a touch and meditation to the gem. Tamerlane places it to the receptacle and waits to unleash its power.

Sure enough, the temple lights have shone and the island becomes activated. But the region remains submerged but he expects it to be. In an unprecedented move, Tamerlane unleashes a Z-move out of his fists to connect him with Caliban in the surface.

When Caliban feels Tamerlane connecting to him once more, he roars loudly that it reaches to the roofs of the sky, trembling Cynthia. Caliban then uses Teleport to bring back his master.

Tamerlane appears to Cynthia out of thin air.

"You better not be causing more trouble!"

"Trust me. There is not trouble in wanting to see your home." At the command of Tamerlane's hands and his firm meditates, and the combination to Caliban's raw power, he unleashes a powerful Psychic attack that he punches to the ground.

It is then transmitted across the ocean ebbs to the Dark Gem that has resided below. Somehow, after Tamerlane touched the Gem, the latter detects the move signature and is receiving command from Tamerlane's command.

Tamerlane then projects for the gem's powers to be unleashed, allowing the island to be lifted out of its thalassic traps. The ocean shakes as a geological shift occurs. The Ratma region is being lifted up to the surface after a thousand years.

Tamerlane and Caliban pour out all the Psychic moves to bring back their home. But Cynthia, wishing to stop them, could only witness the gigantic implausibility that is happening before her eyes. She redirects her eyes to the ocean where out of its crystal clear surface emerges the temple's receptacle for the Dark Gem, the highest point of the Ratma region.

The entire land mass is lifted out of the water and onto the surface, right before their eyes.

"Witness Ratma," Tamerlane announces.

The region finds its footing as a piece of land connects to the islet the three are standing on, forming a bridge.

* * *

On that ancient land, the true powers of the Dark Gem starts to take effect. Its land forms, preserved and fossilized, are brought to life once more. Every Pokémon that are native to the region return to their natural habitats around the small region. All of the creatures are unnamed and unclassified by modern Pokémon nomenclature. But they are distinctive from their goblin-like features and prehistoric appearances. The Pokémon roam around, resuming the activities they did before they were petrified. That is except for the pterodactyl-like Pokémon, who flock towards Tamerlane and Caliban holding a paralyzed Cynthia as they walk towards the island.

"My precious ones, feel the glory. We have returned."

Cynthia is speechless at the amount of newly discovered she is seeing.

They mobilize towards an amphitheater-like area adjacent to the temple to address to the Ratman Pokémon. "All of Ratma, please gather around."

At his command, the Ratman Pokémon swarm away from their habitats and assemble towards Tamerlane's whereabouts. He waits until all of them chant in glorious cheer for their return.

"You have taken command at them…" Cynthia enunciates.

"They know me. That's they have come," Tamerlane responds.

"How come we never know about this?"

"That is something that you region people should atone for."

"Why?"

Tamerlane never answers that question. He moves back to leading the other Ratman Pokémon in their glorious reawakening. "My oppressed beings, do you feel glorious that you feel the reinvigoration of life?"

The Pokémon of all shapes and sizes and types chant.

"It has come a long way that we all feel alive once again. We all deserve a second life when our Pokémon brethren took it away from us."

The creatures holler in support.

"Exiled us. Thought of us as savages. Casted us away because our philosophies do not align to theirs. And made a fool of our home!"

As the Pokémon chant again, Cynthia tries to figure out what Tamerlane is talking about.

"But the whole world is gonna see! The whole universe shall never forget what they have done to the Ratman region!"

It is followed by a roaring cheer from the Ratman beings.

"Let me show you what they have done." Tamerlane then pulls out one of Cynthia's Pokéballs and brings out Garchomp. The latter creature is puzzled at what he is seeing.

Cynthia is shocked and troubled at this moment. "What are you doing? Let go off him!"

But Tamerlane ignores her. He then lifts up the Pokéball to the sky, unleashing another roar from the Ratman crowd. "This is a Pokéball. The humans from the other regions used it to capture innocent Pokémon and use it for their own gain. This Pokémon in front of you is well-trained and well-skilled because the humans kept in captivity. Do you want that?!"

The Ratman Pokémon roar in support.

"That's not true!" Cynthia argues.

Garchomp suddenly makes the first move to protect itself from the rest. But the Ratman Pokémon trample over him to his disadvantage.

"Garchomp! Let go off him!"

Tamerlane, with a sneer on his teeth, replies, "As you wish." He then walks near the Pokéball to address to the rest. "Captivity shall be no more. Join in my cause and we can achieve the best for our Pokémon!" With that roaring conviction, the ruthless conqueror steps on Garchomp's Pokéball.

"NO! GARCHOMP!"

Garchomp roars in pain of being disconnected to its Pokéball. The Ratman Pokémon hold it off, until the draconian Pokémon is released from its bonds and reverts to its wild form.

The Ratmans release it, as the metal Pokemon ravages around, confused and angered at where it is. It comes across Cynthia and nearly strikes her. But Tamerlane calms it down.

"Go on, my friend. You are free from your master," he assures.

With that, Garchomp flees away from the premises and off to the Ratman forested wilderness.

Cynthia is angered at this gesture. "You will…never…succeed…You're a fiend!"

Tamerlane then dictates the next course of his plan, "Now, my friends, the only thing we need to free our brethren from their captivity is through finding the remaining Seventeen Power Gems that are found in all regions. Sweep the regions. Bury them to the ground if you need to! But bring me those gems. And all glory will be for Ratma!"

With that, the Ratman Pokémon form armies and forces to invade the regions around them. The return of Ratma has commenced. War has begun.


	6. Chapter 6: No Turning Back

Ash and company are about to arrive in Sinnoh via ferry line. The trip is smooth-sailing. Ash and Pikachu take this time to relax and glance again on the beloved region.

"Well, there it is, Pikachu," Ash remarks. "Sinnoh region once again. It seems it never changed when we last left."

" _Pika! Pika!_ " Pikachu utters.

"I sure could count on revisiting old pals there. But I am prepared for what is about to happen." Ash then turns back to the cabin when a thought enters him. "Right, where are my pals?"

Speaking of which, the first timers use this time to embrace the new culture from a new region.

Mallow and Lana glance over the beautiful Pokémon (an Eevee, a Buneary and a Skitty) that are to be presented for Pokémon contests.

"Look at those neat Pokémon! They look so…pretty!" Mallow reacts.

"I could almost hug them!" Lana squeals.

Sophocles, meanwhile, is entertained on browsing about Sinnoh Pokémon from an Internet booth in the ship. "This is so cool! A lot of Pokémon! A lot of Pokémon types! So much info that it would take me a week to get through everything!"

Finally, Kiawe checks out the workout gym onboard where he spots a boxing ring that has a Machoke and a Hitmonlee sparring each other. "This is cool. Fighting Pokémon, training with each other. I am…I am entirely speechless."

Ash somehow enters the gym in search of his companions, and spots Kiawe in the midst of an engaged crowd. "Kiawe, I've been looking all over you guys."

"Sorry Ash," Kiawe replies. "I just got curious of this ferry's amenities. I didn't they have built-in training gyms in here."

"I know too," Ash responds. "We're about to land. Where are the rest?"

"They must have wandered around," Kiawe answers. "You told us Ash that we could have fun around the ship."

"Well, I must have taken it too literally."

"We could always huddle to our cabins."

"Good idea. The captain always gives instructions when landing."

As the ferry approaches the port area, the captain of the ship gives the announcement, " _Good morning, passengers, ladies and gentlemen, we are expected to arrive at the port for thirty minutes. So please prepare your belongings, clear all establishments and line up for landing. As always, thank you for taking this trip and welcome to the Sinnoh region._ "

As such, the passengers prepare their belongings and vacate the cabins to form a queue upon entry to the Sinnoh region. Ash and Kiawe are able to prepare the stuff. Eventually, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie meet up with the guys.

"There you are! We've been looking all over the ship for you!" Mallow exclaims as they slow down their breaths after they went in a hurry.

"Well, I was looking all over for you guys around the ship a while ago," Ash replies.

"Is that so?" Sophocles utters. "Sorry, we got so overwhelmed. There are just so many in this region that we want to see."

"Don't worry about it," Ash assures. "There's plenty to see in the Sinnoh region."

The ship then arrives in the port. The passengers safely get off the ship and go to their respective destinations. Ash and friends take a shuttle that is designated specifically for participants and visitors for the Equinox Cup.

Along the way, the newcomers are mesmerized on the mountainous sights of the Sinnoh region. The shuttle traverses on a cliff-side road with a view of the vast ocean. Thus, it is awe for them to see such a view with wild Pokémon roaming around their sights.

Ash looks down to the ocean to see another ferry approaching the port.

* * *

On that ferry, Team Rocket happens to stumble upon there in hopes of cornering Ash and the gang. They have yet to realize from some miscalculation that they arrive at the wrong ferry. The team of misfits search around the ship for them, to no avail.

"Where are those infuriating twerps?" Jesse groans at herself.

"Spot any sign of them?" James asks as he enters the picture. But Jesse shows her fist instead.

"We have been circling in this ship for two days in a row. And there is no sign of the twerps and their delectable Pikachu!"

James gets even uneasy with Jesse's demeanor. "I think you used the wrong words. But I get your valid point!"

"Maybe we should consult to the reliable sources," Meowth suggests as he walks by.

"What reliable sources are you referring to?" James asks.

"Like this." Meowth then proudly show the visitors' logbook that he stole.

Jesse then looks upon the book for hopeful evidence for their twerps. "This is a list of passengers. Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say a little distraction went by at the public mess hall. And when the usher left, I 'borrowed' a little something from his post," Meowth brags, with Wobbuffet agreeing.

"Come on! Let's look upon it before they discover the logbook's gone. And who knows who will be searching every one of our bags," James overthinks.

But Jesse violently snaps him out of it, "You are not helping the situation James." She then flips the pages hurriedly until she arrives at the K section for "Ketchum". To her shock, she finds nothing. "What?! The twerp's name is not here!"

"What do you mean? You went to K, right?" James queries her.

"You must have spotted a wrong name," Meowth suspects.

"I'm not blind, you animals! The twerp's name is really not in the list!" She then slams the logbook to their faces for them to check.

James and Meowth confirm what Jesse discovered.

"It's true. No name for Ash Ketchum," James says. "Maybe there might be a clerical error or something. Or a miscalculation."

"No, it means we're in the wrong ship!" Jesse growls at him, scaring him and Meowth. "Don't you get it!"

"Well, you're the one who is assigned to check the ferry schedule and what trip they are in," James points out.

This fact slows down Jesse from being infuriated. But she continues to show her rage as a defense mechanism. "So, I'm the one who is to blame?!"

Just to see Jesse infuriated makes James and Meowth shut their mouths from arguing against Jesse's defense. "Never mind," James mutters.

"Well, maybe we complain here all day," Meowth chillingly implies. "Or we could follow the twerps onshore right now."

"There's a time for everything, Meowth," Jesse says. "But it's time for me to pour out my rage!"

Suddenly, the ship suddenly gets hit by something, which leads for the passengers to lose balance and collapse to the floor, including Team Rocket. The entire vessel is rocking gradually from left to right, letting loose of its course.

Another hit trembles the ship and its passengers. The people try to rise up and to know what is going on. But another hit sends them back to the floor.

"What was that?" James asks.

* * *

At the very shore, some onlookers witness some water Pokémon panicking in the water. And for those with ability to walk on land, those Pokémon escape to shore and hide in the forest.

A Pokémon Ranger Rescue group arrive after receiving a distress call from the ship. Two rescuers dive to the water to investigate the tremors. But the ancient eel Pokémon starts attacking them. One rescuer tries to unleash his Buizel to attack. However the eels attack his arm and devour him wholly, leaving the Pokéball floating.

The passengers of that ferry check the water from what may have caused the tremors. But another hit takes them to their knees. The ship then tilts slightly to the left from the bow, leaving everyone off balance.

Team Rocket tries to escape but they end up dropping to the walls.

"What's happening?" James asks.

"Whatever it is, it's bad!" Jesse scolds at him.

Another hit comes. But the team escapes from their cabin and to the third level deck below. They hang on to the rails and cling on it by the elbow as the ship tilts to 25 degrees.

Meowth then sees something out of this world. "Jesse, James, check it out!"

Out of the blue ocean appears a frightening reptilian head with sharp teeth, armored skin, giant horns, amphibious gills and a strident snout. Not too far from the other head also appears an identical head, rising above. James then pulls his way to a better vantage point that shows to the windows to the other side of the ship.

"James, get back here!" Jesse insists.

Sure enough, as he squints, he sees two more similar heads rising above the water. "Guys, we better swim," he horrifyingly says.

Onlookers from the port town and most especially the ferry passengers are horrified to see a hydra-like Pokémon surrounding the ship.

From a distance, Ash witnesses this horrifying event unfolding. "Guys, check this out!"

"What is it, Ash?" Mallow asks.

He then points them to the ferry being under attack, bringing them to a surprise.

"What is that thing?" Lillie gasps.

"I better help them!" Ash insists. "Datrix, go!" Datrix then appears from its Pokéball. "Let's go!" The young trainer then holds on to the owl Pokémon's talons, and they head down to the ferry destruction.

"Ash, be careful!" Lillie pleads to him.

* * *

Back on the ship, seven heads officially surround the ship, frightening everyone aboard. Team Rocket finds their way out on time, just a giant claw scratches from the top deck until the third level deck. They dive their way to the ocean, just as the eels spot them. The hapless team leans on the cold metal below with nowhere to escape from the surrounding Ratman eel Pokémon.

"Well, if this is the end, I have a lot of words to say!" Meowth whimpers dramatically.

"We have no time for that, Meowth!" Jesse berates him.

"But we are surrounded by this Pokémon that I don't know," Meowth replies.

"Well, let's just hope that there's nothing worse than this," James says.

Timely enough, Bewear jumps from the ship and catches the antagonistic team. The eels ready to strike the bear Pokémon. But Bewear swims them hurriedly back to shore, with the eels on its tail.

"Don't know how you get here Bewear, but thanks…" Jesse remarks, just as they speed to shore.

The less goes to the passengers of the ship, who either dive out of the ship and swim to shore or retrieve lifeboats to safety.

But in an unprecedented move, one hydra head plunges to the core of the ship and sets its ablaze. Its claws then drag the damaged ship to the ocean deep.

Slowly, onlookers see the horror of a Pokémon consuming an entire passenger ship.

Ash most of all is horrified.


	7. Chapter 7: Threat is Coming

The news about the mysterious Pokémon attack in Sinnoh spreads like shockwaves in the Pokémon world. Television outlets, radio, podcasts and social media feeds take coverage of the latest happenings in that Sinnoh cove.

It soon reaches to Dawn as she travels along with Barry and his dad Palmer along Route 201. Palmer tunes the radio for a clearer transmission, which reports " _…for all Sinnoh residents to stay in their homes for further announcements. We repeat for all Sinnoh residents to stay at their homes and prevent contact from these unknown Pokémon. Otherwise, report immediately to the police._ "

"Should we go help, dad?" Barry asks.

"Maybe not the best time," Palmer says.

"But dad, you heard about the attack," Barry pleads. "I encountered those Pokémon before. They are unlike we have ever seen. We need to do something."

Palmer understands Barry's pleas since he told him everything before they are en route to the trainers' gathering for the Equinox Cup. So, he firmly tells him, "I know we need to do something. But unless we have a word from Prof. Rowan, we must proceed as such to the Cup. The authorities will know what to do."

Knowing he has no say to the situation, Barry just leans back to his seat. Yet, Dawn from the backseat sends out a message to her fellow Sinnoh trainers to rendezvous to Twinleaf Town to have them do something about the events.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Rowan calls for a video conference of all Sinnoh gym leaders, including Roark of Oreburgh City, Gardenia of Eterna City, Fantina of Hearthome City, Maylene of Veilstone City, Crasher Wake of Pastoria City, Byron of Canalave City and Candice of Snowpoint City. Volkner of Sunyshore City Gym could not be with them, due to assisting the attacks nearby the city.

"Fellow gym leaders, you may have received reports of an unprecedented attack from a largely unknown Pokémon," Professor Rowan proclaims. "Therefore, we need to undertake extreme measures for the safety of the people. We have to evacuate Sinnoh immediately. We may have trouble tracking down the main source of this threat. But we have a lead." He then shows a heavily guarded Matori to the gym leaders, making them gasp.

"How does a Team Rocket grunt come to our midst?" Byron vehemently asks.

"We believe that she has crucial information with us since her base of operations conducted a research about these ancient Pokémon," Rowan explains.

The rest of the gym leaders ponder on this crucial matters. It is not easily their role to assess the situation. But the absence of Sinnoh Champion Cynthia and busyness of Looker on the situation, they have to take the lead.

"What does she have to say?" Maylene asks.

Gary then brings Matori to the forefront of the monitor. With eyes directed to what she has to say, she openly gives this threat, "You will never comprehend the force you are dealing her. A godlike conqueror and his Pokémon. We just found its remains, something else gave it life. Now, he lays waste to all of Pokémon and mankind. I don't think you'll ever stop the rise of Ratma. Not even I or my organization can stop its wrath."

The leaders are having trouble picking up her words. But they realize instantly from her ominous tone that something dangerous is about to come.

However, Ground-type specialist Roark picks up one of the buzzwords from her statement. "Something reminds me. That Ratma thing, it is of myth. I visited this faraway island for an excavation. I think it was closed. But the people there kept talking about the sooner rise of Ratma. I think we should check out that island again."

Abruptly, Volkner joins the video transmission to give this broadcast in the midst of a heavy battle, "Everyone in Sinnoh, get out now! His army is coming! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" His signal immediately crashes, leaving others in worry.

"What's going on?" Gary gasps among others.

Deep inside, Professor Rowan feels of the deep threat that is about to strike in the Sinnoh region. Indefinitely, on her end, Candice becomes under attack by the invading Pokémon. "Sorry, experiencing an invasion now. Froslass, use Blizzard!" With that, her feed gets cut off, shocking everyone in the call.

The escalation has worsen for the innocent region. Thus, the renowned Sinnoh professor orders the rest, "We must save our land. Call every trainer you can. Help them evacuate away from the region. And while you can, fight the Ratman Pokémon."

With that order, Officer Jenny sounds off the red alert alarm across the region. Every gym leader from every town persuades the people to carry any belongings they can bring and evacuate to the boats away from the region under siege. It is chaos from all people when they receive this note, especially as news spread of the Hydra Pokémon attacking Sunnyshore City.

* * *

But as the red alert spread among all neighbouring towns and cities, it has not reached the trainers' port at the end of Twinleaf Town by the tip of Route 220. Since the Equinox Cup has its own set of organizers that are not exclusive to Sinnoh, they ensure that the trainers will be safe in their watch. Right now, one yacht fetches one batch of trainers and takes them to the venue of the cup, the Champions Island, a battlefield island, designed to look like a high-top arena with the Pokémon battle grounds at the bottom.

Dawn and company arrive at the port on time. Her first instinct is to find Professor Rowan to relay about the happenings about Hydran Pokémon attack. "The Professor is not around. What should we do?"

Palmer then suggests to her, "Alright Dawn, I know you are eager to know about the answers. We all are. We just have to do it properly. Let me handle this." After that persuasion, he approaches the event organizers to ask about the attacks in the region.

Barry consoles to Dawn after seeing her anxious face, "Hey D, it sucks that there are things we can't control. But at least we should have hope that something good may happen."

Her phone suddenly buzzes, to which she checks immediately. It has just notified that Kenny confirmed that "He is Going" for a meet-up in Pal Park.

"That's 8 of us," Dawn utters.

"8. What for?" Barry asks.

"Look Barry, there's an attack out there that is about to destroy us all. But also destroy Sinnoh," Dawn persuades him, "I cannot let that happen. And I know you don't want it too. We need you, Barry. You were there when Team Rocket suddenly unleashed that thing we can't explain. Tell us what you know."

But Barry remains worried about that prospect. Previously, having access to the information from Matori in Professor Rowan's lab, he persuades the renowned professor to let him help or, if not, allow him to broadcast to the rest of the region. But he and Gary remain busy with subsequent attacks of the Ratman Pokémon in Sinnoh that he never speaks a word about it. Although Barry is insistent, the assistant professors call up his dad to fetch him in the laboratory against his wishes. They also told him not to say a word to his peers until further notice; they gave out the reason to avoid mass hysteria. Begrudgingly, he complied and let his dad fetch him. In the process, they also fetch Dawn from practice.

Reflecting that, Barry utters, "It is too complicated."

Dawn then pours out her deepest persuasion, "Barry, I have been through a lot of adventures that involve a lot of complications. But one thing is clear now, Sinnoh might be in danger. And we need to prevent it from happening. What do you say?"

With her word, the young trainer sighs in uncertainty. He really is moved by Dawn's pleas. But he also keeps watch of his dad to never go ahead with this dangerous tactic. He then looks at him to see him arguing and explaining to some officers about the attacks. With that, he is convinced. "Okay. But we better talk somewhere else."

"Okay." The two of them then rush away from the bustling queues of trainers and spectators waiting for their next transport. Barry sees a park bench nearby and leads Dawn toward it.

But as they do, a bunch of trainers bump into Dawn.

"Watch where you are going!" she exclaims. That is when she recognizes one of the people that bump into her. "Ash?"

The trainer looks back at her and recognizes her in the same way, "Dawn!"

"Ash!"

"Dawn!"

The two of them then exchange embraces at this unexpected reunion.

"You're here too!" Ash exclaims.

"I know. Such a huge coincidence," Dawn responds.

Pikachu then leaps towards Dawn to greet her. "Pika!"

"Oh Pikachu, I missed you too!" she then cuddles him.

"You're invited too?" Ash asks.

"Yes. Kind of unexpected, right?"

"Yeah." He also forgets to introduce his companions who also bump toward Dawn. "Oh Dawn, meet my friends from the Alola region, Mallow, Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles and Lana. Guys, this is Dawn. She is one of my good friends from the Sinnoh region."

"Hi there, it's nice to meet a wonderful princess like you," Mallow greets her.

"You are the princess, right?" Lana asks.

"No, I think you must have mistaken from the actual princess," Dawn answers embarrassingly.

"Oh, I guess so. You two do look the same," Mallow replies.

Barry then greets him, "Hey Ash!"

"Barry, you are here too! It's good to see you," Ash greets him.

"Well, Dawn needs someone with her. So, my dad and I bring her here," he answers.

But Ash is still keeping up with his breath.

"You seemed to be in a hurry," Barry notices.

"I need to find Professor Rowan. I need to tell him about the attack in the cove."

"So are we. But he is not around here. But I do have info."

Barry then brings the entourage to a nearby stone table to give out what he knows. "I've seen a lot of things that are just unbelievable. Team Rocket stole or fought an artifact that I found underwater. But they were trying to get some power source from it. Then, it came to life. Tamerlane. He claims he is from Ratma or something. But the point is he wants to take revenge on the other regions."

"For what?" Dawn asks.

"I don't know," he confirms. "But there, he is from Ratma."

"Ratma? Must be a region we don't know about," Kiawe deduces.

"That is how Team Rocket reacts," Barry adds.

"But we have to stop that guy, but how?" Ash utters.

Just at that moment, the port abruptly trembles, signalling for a Kyogre to suddenly breach out.


End file.
